una historia k deja mucho k desear XD
by motaloka-wH
Summary: pues esta es la historia de 1 amor, 1 tragedia, y una deliciosa sandia! ¬ [ReVieWs porfas T-T si no los acuso con greenpeace x mal trato a los animales XD]


Bakura: Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, les agradecemos de antemano por haber venido; el día de hoy vamos a presentar…..

Joey: Hola a todos!!!!!!

Bakura: Eh?¿qué haces tú aquí?

Joey: Vine para relatar la historia del día de hoy

Bakura: ¿qué? No, espera…., debes estar en un error, aquí yo soy el narrador…

Joey: ¿enserio?, bueno pues no importa, podemos compartir, yo no soy celoso

Bakura: Ash **_*con fastidio *_** bueno esta bien, lo haremos los dos.

Joey: Si, si, si, gracias, gracias

Bakura: Mjmjmj ***_se "arregla" la garganta* _** Como iba diciendo anteriormente, la historia que narraremos hoy será: Sandía Blass y la cuchara mágica:

Joey: Había una vez en un…..tren; si, eso un tren, en el cual viajaba la adinerada familia de los Tao, para el lanzamiento de un nuevo producto: "Atún Nemo", que sería comandado por su hijo menor Yugi Moto.

Bakura: El día del lanzamiento había llegado, una multitud de gente se arremolinaba por saber que ocurría, entre ellos, se encontraba una señora, digo, una joven de nombre Tea 

Joey: Después del meeting con empresarios y demás gente importante, llegó el turno de los menos afortunados económicamente. Y aquí, es donde comienza la historia…

Heredero (Yugi): Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes trabajadores, empleados, obreros, esclavos y servidumbre en general, es un placer tenerlos aquí para la inauguración de una de nuestras tantas empresas y bien, sírvanse un poco de las sobras de nuestro buffet y de nuestro tequila de peor calidad, es decir, el desechado.

Joey: El chico estaba por salir del lugar, cuando de pronto, en un brusco movimiento, nuestra protagonista calló, siendo atrapada ni más ni menos que por nuestro joven amigo.

Yugi: ¿estás bien?

Tea: s..s….sí 

Bakura: Y, sus miradas se conectaron dejando al descubierto una nube de sentimientos que jamás habían experimentado hasta entonces…….pero tanta felicidad no podía durar para siempre, el timbre de salida sonó y todos los habientes salieron corriendo como manada hacia la libertad de su hogar, dejando a ambos chicos yuxtapuestamente aplastados como empanadas.

Joey: Empanadas?

Bakura: Si empanadas, que rico no? ^¬^ ; bueno, prosigamos:

Ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero algo la sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole darse a la fuga…

Yugi: espera, no te vayas

Tea: lo siento, pero tengo que irme 

Yugi: volveré a verte

Tea: si, el viernes a las ocho en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad..y…..tu pagas.

Yugi: eh?

Tea: ya me voy **_*comenzando a irse*_**__

Yugi: dime tu nombre al menos

Tea: Tea, Solamente tea  **_*se va*_**__

Yugi: Tea, que hermoso nombre **_*hablando solo*_**

Escena en casa de Yami 

Yami: Buenas tardes prima, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

Tea: muy bien Yami, el día de hoy fue perfecto

Yami: Con todo y el hecho de que vienes como si te hubiera arrollado un tren?  

En ese momento sale un tren volador (tipo Shen-Long) con musiquita toda santa (como la de los X-Laws)…….(el tren se va….snif T.T)

Tea: bueno, eso realmente no importa, lo que cuenta es que lo conocí a él….

Yami: y..¿quién es él?

Tea: Yugi moto ***toda ilusionada ***

Yami: ¿qué? O.o ¿Qué no es él tu nuevo jefe?

Tea: pues si, pero no pude evitarlo…se díó espontáneamente** _(fondo: son cosas de la vida)._**

Yami: ¿y qué piensas hacer?

Tea: no lo se, pero tantas ganas de verlo, vamos a salir el viernes por la noche.

Yami: enserio ÉL te invitó a salir.

Tea: em…em…pues no precisamente, pero de cualquier forma saldremos

Voz: no si yo lo impido **_*dice entrando a escena una nueva figura *_**__

Tea: señorita Mai, ¿que esta haciendo usted aquí?

Mai: vine a impedir que me quites a Yugi. Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…***_lanza un "hechizo"….*_ **Ahora serás una sandía jajajjajajaja

Tea: NNOooooo, seré una sandía para siempre T-T

Mai: o bueno, al menos hasta que me pagues 2 millones de los grandes, tal vez podríamos negociar tu retorno a la normalidad….jajajajaja ***_risa "malévola" y se va_**_*_

Sandía(Tea): oh no, ahora como voy a ver a Yugi??, él no puede verme así, buaa, ahora de donde sacaré el dinero……. ToT

Yami: entonces…solo lo querías por el dinero?

Tea: aja

Yami: y yo que pensé que de verdad lo querías

Sandía: pero lo que realmente importa en estoe momentos es que yo deje de ser una sandía…

Yami: mmm…yo conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar a no verte como sandía, bueno al menos hasta que consigas el dinero para la tía esa.

Sandía: ¿enserio?, anda Yami llévame allá

Yami: mmmmmm…***p_ensativo*_**….no quiero

Sandía: te daré un chicle

Yami: de a cuerdo 

**En el lugar donde residía el conocido de Yami…**

Yami: Marik, ¿estás aquí?

Marik: si Yami, k demonios se te ofrece esta vez?

Yami: es que mi prima tiene un pequeño problema

Marik: ¿y dónde esta tu prima?

Yami: em…pues ella es esta sandía ^-^ ***_apuntando a sandía blass_**_*_

Marik: o.O sabía que estabas loco pero no tanto, mira que creer que una sandía es tu prima, aunque debo admitir que su parecido es asombroso….jajajaja 

Yami: no, no me ha entendido, es que una riquilla hizo un no se que e hizo que mi prima se convirtiera en una sandía.

Marik: oh ya veo….¿y por cuánto tiempo?

Yami: hasta que le de 2 millones de los verdes

Marik: y por que no se casa con un niño rico y ya?

Yami: es que ella ha conseguido al chico, pero…¿como le va a hacer caso dado que ella es una sandía?

Ambrosio: ohh, ese es un problema

Yami: ¬¬

Marik: pero no se preocupen, yo tengo algo que la ayudará ***_saca una cuchara de no se donde*_** aquí esta….

Sandía: ¿y cómo se supone que va a ayudarme esta cuchara?

Marik: ¿por que no se lo preguntas a ella?

Sandía: ¿eh? 

Marik: oh por favor cuchara mágica, háblanos ***_juntando sus manos_**_*_

****

**_*Uno de los narradores aparece de la nada_**_*_

Joey: De pronto, algo increíble sucedió, pareciera que la cuchara había cobrado vida…

**_*Desaparece por donde vino*_**

Marik : oh gran cuchara mágica, necesitamos que ayude a esta pobre sandía *h**_aciendo una reverencia*_**

Cuchara: no digas más, puedo darme cuenta de cual es el problema ***_con aire de sabiduría_**_*_

Sandía: ¿entonces?

Cuchara: no comas ansias patética criatura, mientras yo me encuentre a vuestro lado, vos no tendréis que preocuparse por ser una sandía; así que sos afortunados de tenerme aquí **_*otra vez canción celestial, o de héroe y una luz cubre a la cuchara mágica*_**__

Bakura: después de eso, la cuchara vuelve a ser normal, léase: un objeto inanimado, pero no por eso deja de ser mágico. ***_se retira*_**__

Todos: °¬° O.O **_*ven a la sandía con ansia *_**__

Yami: Oye…me dejas darte una probadita ^-^

Sandía: Primo, vete a molestar a otro lado…Mira! Creo que veo una persona convertirse en melón en la vuelta de la esquina…

Tea: onde…onde!? …

Marik: Pero, hay un pequeño problema, la cuchara solo podrá funcionar si esa noche cumple con los siguientes requisitos:

- Te has bañado tres veces en el día.

- La noche anterior  hubo un eclipse.

- Y es noche de luna llena.

Y…curiosamente todo eso pasará el "viernes".

Tea: este viernes? Pero ese día es mi cita!

Marik: Pues a mí que? Tendrás que ingeniártelas para hacer el ritual antes de la cita.

Sandía: Esta bien, lo intentaré…Todo sea por el dinero…digo, por "ËL".

**Viernes. **

Sandía: Oh…Cielos! Tengo que apurarme, debo hacer el ritual antes de la cita!!!... YAMI…!!! ***_grita estruendosamente*_**__

Yami: Sí, ¿qué sucede? ***_Aparece_**_*_

Sandía: ya es hora de que vaya a hacer el ritual, rápido…llévame con tu amigo, ese tal Marik…

Yami: OK, OK, vamonos volando…

Sandía(Tea): Acaso vendrá supermana a llevarnos?!!! ***_toda emocionada_**_*   *¬*_

Yami: No seas estúpida, desde que te convertiste en sandía, tienes el cerebro de una semilla…

Sandía: Yami, eso rimó!!! Wiii… *-*    ***_superultramegaemocionada_**_*_

Yami: Sí…eh…claro… ._.UUU, ya vamonos…

**Al llegar con Marik. **

Marik: Pasen, pasen, …   
Sandía: cuando empezamos con el ritual?...cuando empezamos con el ritual, cuando…

Marik: Cállate patética criatura, y deja a la gran cuchara mágica empezar…

Sandía: ¿Qué tiene de especial esa cuchara? Eh? ¿¿_??

Yami: Pamela cállate o no acabaremos a tiempo ¬¬

Marik: Así es, obstruyes las vibraciones positivas que enriquecen los poderes y la concentración de la cuchara mágica…

**_Música Celestial…ah, ah ah ah… _^-^ (X-Laws)**

[Bakura: la cuchara vuelve a hacerse grande como la ocasión anterior]

Cuchara: Oh, veo que vos estáis de nuevo por aquí, pequeña  y apestosa sandía… 

Sandía: ¿Desde cuando las cucharas pueden hablar y ver?

Cuchara: ¿Y desde cuando las niñas podéis ser transformadas en sandías?

Sandía: OK, OK, pero empieza ya…

Cuchara: Yami, pasadme los ojos de lagartija…

Yami: Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Cuchara: Eso no importa, vos solo pasadme lo que te dije…

Sandía: ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con esos ojos?

Cuchara: Bueno, éstos servid como supositorio para cuando…

**_*Sale un cartel que dice: _Horas Después...*******

**Con Yugi. **__

Yugi: ¿Dónde estará Tea?, hace 5 segundos que deberia haber llegado… -.-

Tea: Yugi, Yugi, ya llegue…!!! n_n

Yugi: ¿Eres tu Tea?...

Tea: Claro que soy yo, ¿Qué, eres estúpido?

Yugi: Bastante, ¿por qué?...

Tea: ¿Entonces como llegaste hasta tu puesto O.o?

Yugi: Mi papá es el dueño, así que él me metió; no se mucho y me la paso de tonto, pero soy el que gana más en la fábrica.

Tea: ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Yugi: Pues…este es un restaurante donde se sirven sandías, así que date la idea…

 [Bakura: **_(aparece)_**_ Al servirse la "sofisticada" cena…]_

Ambos (él y ella): mmm…esta delicioso…

 [Joey: **_(aparece)_** De repente el tipo ese llamado Marik aparece en escena…]

Marik: **_(llegando)_**Tea, Tea.…se me olvidó decirte que no podías comer sandía en un plazo de 24 horas…jejejeje… **_*se ríe como estúpido*_**__

Tea: Opps…, creo que me siento algo extraña…

 [Joey: De repente, ella empieza a convulsionar… Y se convierte de nuevo en una sandía…]

Yugi: Explícame que significa todo esto… **_(entre enojado y confundido)_**

Sandía: eh, em…pues…

Mai: Fui yo… le hice un conjuro para que se convirtiera en sandía y así, tú te fijarías solo en mi… **_(risa maniática)_**

Yugi: De verdad… ¿todo esto solo para estar conmigo?

Mai: Sí, todo por tu dinero… digo por ti…

Yugi: mmm… me quedaré con la sandía, está más buena

Mai: entonces…me dejas por una sandía? _(toda Furiosa)_

Yugi: em…em….pues…si   ^-^u.

Mai: No puedo creerlo…bua… **_(se va corriendo)_**__

Sandía: tanto me quieres?

Yugi: Sí, te quiero tanto que te podría comer…digo besar…

Sandía:  ¿Enserio? Entonces tal vez nos podríamos casar mañana no? Así más pronto seré una chica adinerada…digo tu orgullosa esposa…

Yugi: em…em…pues…

Mai: **_(aparece…eh? De donde sale esta tipa?)_**No si yo lo impido…jajajaja…..**_(risa malévola) _**__

Sandía: o.O ¿Qué pretendes hacerme?

Mai: Ni te lo imaginas…..ahahahahaha **_(bien loca la tipa)_**

Sandía: NNoooo… **_(y termina en mil pedacitos)_**x_x **_(la sandía sale de escena)_**

**_(escena limitada)_**

Mai: ahora si, eres solo mío…… *¬*

Yugi: o.O ¿eh?

Bien kdo algo aburrido pero ya k ^^UUU dicen k fics entre amigos se hacen mas divertidos..(hey eso rimo!! n.n) pero ya k! Todos para uno y los otros k se amuelen XD mwahahahahhahaa, chao! =D


End file.
